


Acolyte

by JayM3F33



Series: DeathNote x Male reader [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Breathplay, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Dominant L (Death Note), Dominant Yagami Light, Dry Orgasm, Emotional Manipulation, Exhibitionism, Gay Male Character, God Complex, Lingerie, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Amane Misa/Yagami Light, One-Sided Relationship, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Praise Kink, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Public Blow Jobs, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Shinigami, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayM3F33/pseuds/JayM3F33
Summary: Acolyte - a person assisting the celebrant in a religious service or processionHow far can You, (M/n) (L/n), follow your heart?
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light, L (Death Note)/Original Male Character(s), L/Yagami Light/Original Character(s), Yagami Light/Original Male Character(s)
Series: DeathNote x Male reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793506
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Please be read the tags!!!

The class is so boring! I already know English, ugh… You sighed, watching as the teacher goes on and on about God. You look at the book in front of you and trace over the letters to keep you busy. 

“Listen to the voice of God then follow it and know that in time you will find your salvation.” The teacher reads the line that you're tracing.

If God was real, will people change their behavior?... You thought, shrugging your shoulders. You’ll find out once you're dead. 

“Yagami, are you still with us?” You look over your shoulder to see your best friend being called out. 

“Can you please translate the following sentence into English.” You cover your mouth to hide your snort and quickly look back to the book, not wanting to be called out. Light is smart, no question asked but sometimes you always see him in la-la land these past couples of months. He might be going through the stage like every teen has where they are stressed and anxious about what to do next with their lives since this is their last year here in this dump. Like you! Your anxiety has risen since you don’t know what can come next and if you can make it in this cruel twisted world but thankfully, Light has got your back and has been helping you sort out your life. 

You want to do that too with Light but...he never lets you in. Even if you were best friends since kids, it’s hard to get the boy to talk about his feelings. You know that it isn’t the ‘what’s next in life’ since you know that he wants to be like his dad in joining the police force. If it’s not that then what’s bothering him? 

Is it about his sexuality? He came out to you three months ago that he’s bisexual. It’s hard to accept your true self and sometimes figuring out what you like and are is very difficult. Nothing is easy. Hell, when you came out to Light a year ago, you thought that you were Pan or bi. It’s been rough but you finally know that you’re gay. It’s hard when you came out to Light but you put your trust in him and now you're glad you did since he was accepting and he also came out to you! 

*RING* - School bell

“What is that big brain of yours thinking about?” You gave your toothy smile at the tall brown-haired boy. 

“Huh? Oh nothing, just hungry.” Light smiles at you, his hand rubs his stomach. You nod your head and point at him. 

“You got it! I’ll buy us something in the cafeteria then, be right back.” You take out your wallet and start to make your way to the cafeteria. You will do anything in your power to make him happy as much as he makes you happy. Quickly getting the food you run to Light who puts something in his bag. 

“Hey, whatcha got there?” 

“That was fast, (M/N).” He says grabbing the chips and water bottle that you got for him. 

“Hey, don’t distract me. I see you be sneaky and I want in! Is it money?” You both make your way out of the school gates. 

“Oh, I just found a notebook. Nothing special.” 

“Bet. Must be someone’s dairy...is it mine?” Light laughs at your joke and shakes his head. 

“I’ll show you when we get to my house.”

___

“You should start learning how to drive Light. I can’t be your taxi all the time.” You lock your car once Light and yourself get out. 

“Not my fault you turned 18 first.” 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don’t sweat it. It’s probably the one thing that I can beat you with, Mr. smartass.” You both walk into the Yagami household. 

“I’m home!” Light calls out. Both of you head to Light’s room and you shut the door and look over to Light to see him take out a notebook with ‘Death Note’ written across it. 

“Okay, that’s something else.” You say sitting down on his neat clean bed. 

“Yeah, wait till you know what it says inside of it.”

\---

“...if someone does write a name in that book, does that make them a murderer?” You ask rereading the text carefully, flipping the pages. 

“No way. Either way, it’s probably a dumb prank.” You nod, giving back the cool looking notebook and grab your bag. 

“Welp, I gotta go home. I have to be there before my mom chews me out for not taking out the trash this morning.” You say, giving Light a hug. 

___

“Tell your family I said hi.” You called out to Light who nods and closes your car’s door. You watch him get inside and start making your way to your work. It’s nothing special but you love it since it's self employed and you love the outdoors. 

You get out of your car and park it and make your way to a customer’s front door. Knocking, you can hear a dog barking inside and the owner trying to shush it. You smooth down your shirt when the door opens and you see a female with a German Shepherd on a leash. 

“Hi, here is Lady and I’ll pay you once you return her like always.” She smiles and gives you the leash. 

“Like always.” You repeat and start making your way to the next house. 

Being a dog walker has it’s up and down like any other job. But being around the animals gives you peace and watching people go up to you to ask if they can pet them always brings a smile to your face. It’s nice having human interactions other than your mother and the Yagami family. Having six dogs always overwhelms you but it gets you paid well. Stopping in front of a shop that has TV's stacked on each other with sound. You unzip your bag and pull out two water bottles and four plastic water bowls, once you get the dogs settled down, you look at the TV's to see that it was on the news. 

"The same assailant who attacked 6 people at a busy shopping district in Shinjuku yesterday has struck again, taking 8 people hostage at this daycare center. His captives include both children and teachers. The police have now identified the suspect as 42-year-old Kuro Otoharada, currently unemployed. We expect negotiations to begin immediately." 

Wow, I wonder how this is going to turn out... You tune in more.

"At the present time, that’s all the police are telling us." Newscaster 1 informs.

"You can’t help but feel concerned for the safety of those hostages." Newscaster 2

"You’re absolutely right. We’ll continue to monitor the situation from here." Newscaster 1

"Thank you for that report. What do you make of this, Mr. Hashimoto?" Newscaster 2

"Well, one can only hope for a quick resolution to this situation." Mr. Hashimoto

I hope everyone turns out okay…

"Wait, we’re seeing something here! Looks like there’s movement at the front entrance!" Newscaster 2

"The hostages are coming out, and they all look to be unharmed! The Special Forces are taking action; they're moving in! We don't know if the suspect's been arrested. Huh?... Yes?... Ok, we now have confirmation. The suspect has been found dead inside! I repeat the suspect is now dead!" Newscaster 1 informs. 

“Oh, shit…” You mumbled out, watching on. The whole thing intrigued you but you snap out of it when the dogs start pulling you away. All you could think about how karma bit him back. What a coincidence, really. 

___

You quickly dodge other students from left to right. You’re sure you're not late for cram school because you set the timer on your radio earlier so you can meet up with Light but like always, you’re a little behind in time. Light wanted to talk to you, and said it’s important. 

‘ASAP’ his text read which he only uses with you since your ass knows English. Finally seeing the door to your classroom, you sigh in relief and quickly get in, which was a bad idea since you bumped into one of the schools bully, Sudou. You instantly recoil in fear but kept your head held high. 

“Sorry.” You mumble out, not even looking at him, even if he cursed at your stupidity. One of the advantages of being best friends with the top student that’s also popular with everyone is that no one really messes with you and acts all buddy-buddy so they can get a chance to speak with Light. It’s a curse and a blessing. 

You make your way to Light’s desk since the class hasn’t started. You stood in front of it with a sheepish smile when you noticed that he watched the whole commotion. 

“If he dies, will anyone miss him?” Light mumbles to you which has you scrunching your face in confusion. That was a weird quest-OH! The notebook. Snorting you play along. Leaning close to his face, you whispered, “You shouldn’t kill people you know. You’ll get busted for sure.” Light doesn’t say anything. You don’t say anything. A second goes by and you both start to chuckle. Your (e/c) eyes catch his brown eyes and there’s a glint of life in them. Oh, how you missed that special look. It’s been a while. 

Your face is close to his… You could feel the warmth rising on your cheeks. Your breath falters and the speed of your heart increases. You knew that you have a crush on Light. You don’t know when it started, you just embraced it. It’s stupid really, you know that Light will never see you like that so you never opened your heart to him. The crush was big but now you can easily ignore it since you trained yourself to quickly exterminate feelings for one. It’s just part of being gay. Falling for people that you shouldn’t. Finding someone else gay is an accomplishment, finding someone that’s gay and have feelings for them is amazing and rare. 

Especially here in Japan but hopefully it will get better. You only had one relationship with a guy and that was the hardest to maintain since your both were closeted. You’re still in the closet sadly, you want to tell your mother who you really are. 

Light Yagami, the boy that befriended you when you moved here. The boy that found you heartbroken when your ex-boyfriend dumped you. The boy that excepted you when you came out and also told you he’s bisexual. The boy that was there for you when your father and brother got murdered. The boy-

Why is he getting closer?... Light leans close to your ear. His hot breath tickling your exposed skin which sends a shiver down your spine.

“It worked.” His voice low and raspy, which gets your blood pumping when he tries to whisper-wait. 

“What worked?” You stood straight, tilting your head in confusion. 

“Kurou Otocharada.” He says which has you reeling back in memories of today and finally connected the dots from the man that died to the conversation you two have been talking about. Your mouth instantly dropped and you look at Light wide-eyed. His eyes bore into your soul like he’s expecting something, your reaction of course. You know that he knows he reads others well by what he knows. He knew you for years and he knows how you react from stuff that he imprinted in his head. This is no different. 

“How...I want to see.” You slowly say. He was about to say something until the teacher walked in. 

“Everyone, sit down in your seats.”

You tapped twice on Light's desk with your forefinger. A sign that you both came up with as a secret code for; later, yes, be quiet and your favorite, I’m so gay. The last one, of course, is from you. Light only agreed because it amused him when you both go somewhere and get served by a hot dude when you both decide to eat out. You went to your assigned seat and glanced at Light to see him tap his own forefinger twice. You guess it's either later as conformation or to be quiet. Quickly, you turn your attention back to the front. Light already knows you, you know what Light expects from you. Of course, you will be quiet. 

___

“I’m still in a space in my mind where I can’t believe it.” You say, walking next to Light to a convenience store. 

“To be honest with you, I’m the same. I need to know if yesterday was a coincidence or not.” Light sighs out, slowing down his pace since your short legs can’t keep up. You can’t help but swallow a lump in your throat that just formed. Is he really thinking to use that thing to actually see if it’s real? If it is then, what’s next? You look at Light from the corner of your eyes and breathe in a shaky breath. Light trusted you by letting you know what he thinks happened yesterday. He trusts you, you should trust him also. 

“Same.”

“Hey, baby where are you going?” You and Light both glance at a man on his motorcycle with his peers bothering a woman. Light nudges you to the door and you quickly walk in. You split from Light to go to the chip aisle and guiltily pick out your chips. You wish you can help that lady out but the guy has his gang around him. Even if one person steps up, no one will follow. That’s how bad the world is. 

“Takuo look out!” You quickly look up and see a truck hitting the guy that was molesting the girl at full speed. You gasp and drop the chips and make your way to Light that was standing in front of the magazine aisle. You look over at Light to see his surprise and shocked face. His hands gripping the Death note. Your heart dropped and your breathing came out labored. 

___

“What a nice surprise! I wasn't expecting you home so early.” Light’s mom greeted her son once he stepped into their house. Light smiles at his mom, the memory of (Y/N) having his family car for the night instead of his mother using it came to mind. 

“Yeah. Hi mom, it’s because…huh?” When his mother extended her hands, Light knew what she wanted. 

“Oh, the results of the nationwide exams.” Light pulls his bag in front of him to fish it out. 

“I’ve been waiting all day.” She says, excited to see what her brilliant son brought to the household. 

“Here. (Y/N) says hi by the way.” Light gives his exam scores to his mother and starts making his way to his room. 

“Goodness! Number one again! These are the highest scores you’ve had. Is it because you started to study with (Y/N) so much?” His mom asks, even though she knows the answer. The last couple of days (Y/N) spent so much time with Light to study and she would hear them, more like (Y/N), laugh. 

“Yeah. I'm going to study in my room so please don't interrupt me, ok?” Light says, heading up the stairs. 

“Where is (Y/N)?” Light turns to his mother and tells her, “He took the car to cram school and his mother called she was needed in the hospital for a shift so she needed the car fast.” And with that, he went inside his room and locked the door. 

He immediately grabs the Death Note, grabs a pen and starts writing names down. For a while, he stops and starts to examine the names he has written and starts to laugh. He can’t believe he holds something so surreal. 

“You’ve taken quite a liking to it.” Light looks behind him and instantly yells and falls down when his eyes meet with a monster. 

“No reason to act surprised. I am Shinigami, Ryuk. That used to be my notebook. Judging by your laughter, you've already figured out that what you have is no ordinary notebook.” Ryuk, the Shinigami says, watching the human in front of him stand to his full height. 

“Shinigami, God of death, huh? Well, I’m not surprised. In fact...Ryuk, I’ve been waiting for you.” Light gets up from the floor.

“Oh?” Ryuk gave a surprised face, watching the human with interest. 

“I've already figured out that this Death Note that I've found is real. It didn't take me long. And now that I've witnessed the proof of its power, I only feel more confident in what I'm gonna do.” Light says, taking in the Shinigami in. He never has seen a God of Death. 

“That's interesting. I certainly wasn't expecting this. Several Death Notes have made their way into the human world in the past, but you're the first to have written this many names. Look at how many people you’ve killed in only five days. Most are reluctant to write this much.” As Ryuk says this, Light is thinking of a male that has pointed out many things about the Death Note. 

”I've already prepared myself, Ryuk. I used the notebook even though I knew it belonged to a Shinigami, and now that Shinigami has come. So what will happen to me? You're here to take my soul, right?” 

“Hmm, what do you mean? Is that some fantasy you humans came up with? I'm not gonna do anything to you. The notebook becomes part of the human realm from the very moment it touches the earth. In other words, the notebook is now yours.” Ryuk explains, looking at Light Yagami's lifespan. 

“This...is mine?” Light asks, surprised that the Death Note is starting to get his life more interesting. 

“If you don't want it, just give it to someone else. But if you give it away, I'd have no choice but to erase your memories of the notebook.” Light scoffs in his head, who will give up a Death Note? Even if he did, Light knows no one to carry out his plans. (Y/N) might be a choice if Light was there to push him. He knows the other male will follow his lead. 

“So, then, you're saying I can use the Death Note all I want and I won't be punished?”

“Let's just say this, you will feel the fear and pain known only to humans who have used the notebook. And when it's your time to die, it will fall on me to write your name in my Death Note. Be warned, any human who's used a Death Note can neither go to heaven nor hell for eternity. That's all. Now you have something to look forward to after you die.” Ryuk laughs at the end, knowing well how humans have died. A knock sounded behind the door to his bedroom and Light let out a confirmation that he heard the other person. 

“Light?” His mother calls him. Light looks at Ryuk to try and figure out how to hide the 8 foot Shinigami. Apparently, Ryuk saw the annoyed look that the human had on his face. 

“It’ll be alright. Answer it.” Ryuk eggs on, watching as Light slowly makes it to the door. 

“What is it?” Light asks, making sure that the door isn’t open enough to see the death god in his room. 

“I thought you'd like some apples the neighbors brought them over for us. Why on earth is it so dark in your room? You'll ruin your eyesight.” Light looks over his shoulder in surprise. 

What’s going on? Mom can’t see him?... He didn’t say anything, just grabbed the basket of apples from his mother, and shut the door. He places the apples down and sits down on his chair by the computer while watching the shinigami examining the apples. 

“That notebook you found originally belonged to me, and since you're now using it, you are the only one able to see me, and of course, my voice can only be heard by you. In other words, the Death Note is the bond between Light, the human and Ryuk, the Shinigami.” Ryuk takes a big bite out of the delicious smelling fruit. 

“Yum.” He says, the juices exploding in his mouth. Light looks at the notebook that was on his desk. 

“I just have one more question I wanna ask you. Why was I chosen for this?” Light looks back at the tall figure only to see Ryuk shoving down more apples down his throat. 

“Hey, are you even listening?” Light’s jaw clenches. 

“Apples in the human world are worth the trip. What's the best way to describe these? Juicy?” Ryuk mumbles out, more to himself. 

“Just answer my question.” Light asks, well more like demands. Scoffing, Ryuk looks at the human, “I didn't choose you. Don't you see? This is all just an accident. You actually thought you were chosen because you're so smart or something? Don't be so vain. It just happened to fall around here, and you just happened to pick it up. And that's all there is to it. That's why I wrote the instructions in English, the most popular language in the human world.” 

“Then why did you drop it in the first place? You even wrote down specific instructions, so don't try telling me this was an accident!” 

“You're asking me why? I did it 'cause I was bored.” Ryuk answers, not bothered by the human’s anger, more like amused. 

“You were bored?” Light deadpans, bothered by the shinigami's truth. The mind of the human racks for an answer but all in all, boredom leads to two different things. Happiness or depression. 

“The truth is Shinigami's haven't got much to do these days. Most of the time we're either taking naps or gambling. If you take the time to write names in your Death Note, the others just laugh at you for working so hard. Even if you wrote the name of another Shinigami, it'd be pointless because they wouldn't die. And since we live in the Shinigami Realm, it brings us no amusement to kill those in the human world either. So I figured I'd have more fun if I came down here myself. Anyway, I'm surprised at how many names you've written, but I wanna know why you only wrote the cause of death for that guy who was hit by the truck.”

“If you don't write down the cause of death, the victim dies of a heart attack, and that's probably the best thing about the Death Note, Ryuk. You see, I've already exhausted the list of the world's major criminals, and eventually, I'm going to get rid of them all.” Light answers the Shinigami, not only for the guy that was hit by the truck but for all the names that he written down in the Death Note. 

“What's the point of doing that?” Ryuk questions, eating all this information up in his mind. 

“It's only a matter of time before people figure out that these criminals are being eliminated by someone. I want the world to know of my existence. That there's someone passing righteous judgement on the wicked!” Light can feel excitement pass through his body once more. The adrenaline kicking in. 

“Why even bother? What are you trying to achieve by passing judgement on them? I mean, why do you care?” Ryuk questions further, who knew watching a human do something passionate be so entertaining? 

“Because… I've been bored too. I wasn't ready to believe it at first, but it's obvious now. There's something about the Death Note itself that makes humans want to try it out at least once.” Light starts to have memories of all the times he just watched people do horrible things. How a boy by the name of (Y/n) got bullied because of his race. 

-Flashback after Taruo’s death-

He remembers how (Y/n) pulls him out of the store and into an alleyway. His mind whirling with thoughts. His body was in a state of shock of not only just the guy that was harassing the lady but also the guy that was holding hostages. 

“I killed them both. I really… I killed two men.” He mumbles out, leaning on (Y/n) for support. 

“I...it worked.” (Y/n) mumbles out, disbelief written on his face. 

“Those were human lives, Light! You can go to jail!” (Y/n) gasps out, letting Light lean onto the wall behind him so he can ground himself. 

It won't be overlooked. Besides, who am I to pass judgement on others? Uh, no, no wait. Maybe I'm wrong. This is exactly what I've been thinking about lately... Light thinks, looking over at a shaking 18-year-old. 

“This world is rotting, and those who are making it rot deserve to die.” Light says, getting the attention of the smaller male. 

“What are you talking about Light?”

“Someone has to do it, so why not me?” Light straightens out, catching his breath from the adrenaline coursing through his body. 

“Light, this is…” He can see the other thinking it over. Can see the fear in his eyes. He doesn’t want to see that. 

“You're sacrificing your mind and soul!” (Y/n) whisper yells, looking at the alley's exit, in case someone hears. 

“It’s worth it.” Light spits out, watching the fear of the older decrease. 

“Because the world can't go on like this.” Light ends the conversation, watching the fear clear from his friends’ eyes and something new awakens Light when the fear gets replaced by amazement. 

-Flashback in the classroom-

I've wondered, what if someone else picked up this notebook?... Light scans the room, watching teens his age talking to each other. 

Is there anyone out there, other than me, who would be willing to eliminate the vermin from the world? If I don't do it, then who will?... His eyes land on his childhood friend who gets up from his seat and makes his way over to Light. The (e/c) eyed male slips a piece of paper on his desk, leaning close to Light so no one can see them. He turns over the paper to show letters that form words. 

Toki Kark… Realization crosses Light’s eyes and he looks over at the short male in front of him. This person is the one that killed (Y/n)’s father and younger brother.

-Flashback in Light’s room-

Both Light and (Y/n) look at the notebook. Both came in here without any conversation. Slowly, Light picks up a pen and writes down, ‘Toki Kark’. He lays down the pen and both pairs of eyes tune on to Light's watch that you gave him for his birthday. 

That's just it; there's no one, but I can do it... After a minute passes by, Light looks at (Y/n) who has tears running down his cheeks. The older boy gets up from Light’s bed and gets on his knees in front of Light. Hands gripping Light’s thigh, (Y/n)’s eyes met with Light’s. 

“Thank you, Light… I owe you my life.” The boy whispers out, bowing at the taller man’s feet.

I'm the only one who can. I'll do it, using the Death Note, I'll change the world...

-Flash back ends-

“At first, I wrote the names of the worst criminals I could think of. Like I was cleaning up the world, one name at a time, so that eventually no one will ever do anything evil again. And while the truly guilty ones who deserve to be punished for their crimes die of heart attacks, the people who are less guilty but who still make trouble for others will slowly be erased through disease and accidental death. Then and only then the world will start moving in the right direction. It'll be a new world, free of injustice, and populated by people who I've judged to be honest, kind, and hardworking.” Light explains, closing the Death Note. A shiver runs down his back, remembering how good it felt to see (Y/n) on his knees, hope in his eyes looking up at him. No one else, but for him. 

“But if you did that, it would make you the only bad person left.” Ryuk counters, watching a gleam cross over the human’s face. 

“Huh? I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm a hard-working honor student considered to be one of Japan's best and brightest. And I… I will become the God of this New World.”

It's just as I thought, humans are so interesting... Ryuk chuckles to himself.


	2. Confrontation

He found himself overwhelmed with happiness and satisfaction,” The teacher drones out. You can’t help but keep looking over your shoulder at the monster that’s roaming around the class. But you noticed the monster keeps going back to Light, doing anything to get his attention. Your heart pumps into your ears in fear, wondering what the hell is happening. When you first entered the class, you almost screamed. Luckily, your brain caught that no one is making a big ruckus which results in you not making a deal out of it. “-knowing that, at long last, his dream had finally come true. Alright then. Yagami? Please recite this line for us.” The teacher’s gesture to the book. You look over in time to come face to face with the monster. You bite your tongue and from screaming. You guess the monster noticed your staring and decided to torment you. 

“Sure.” You hear Light say. You peak over the monster’s shoulder to see Light glancing at you and the monster with furrowed eyebrows in confusion but he snaps out of it and starts to read. 

“Oh god.” You breathe out lowly, turning your attention on the book in front of you only to hear the monster laugh in hysteric. 

“Correction. God of death.” The low and scratchy voice of the god of death made you stop breathing but you keep looking down at the book. The god of death crouches next to you, examining you with those red beady eyes that you can tell is looking through your soul-

“That was very well done, but I'm not surprised, of course. Absolutely flawless. Very good. Well then, we'll leave it at that for today.” The teacher brought you out of your fears. You look at this thing from the corner of your eyes to see him chuckle to himself once more and start making his way to Light. 

Jumping at the sound of the school bell, you quickly pack your stuff, getting out of the class, and don’t look back at Light when he calls you. 

What the hell is that thing? God of death! Oh no...Light and I are gonna die!... You can’t help but let out a whimper leave your lips. Rushing and making your way to the school parking lot. You shakily get inside your car and throw your bag on the passenger seat. You grip at the steering wheel and let your head lean on it. 

“I am going insane.” You mumble out, shivering at the memory of the god of death. You can feel your heart rate slow down, feel the tension on your body leave- You screamed. You look up to see Light on the other side of the window with that thing behind him, laughing his ass off from you screaming when Light tapped at the passenger window. Slowly, you unlock the doors and watch the thing enter your car in the backseat without opening the door. He stares at you. That creepy stare with those creepy eyes and smile-

“You can see him?” Your heart jumps in your chest and you look at Light. 

“Yeah! Do you!?” You yell out, looking over the seat to stare at the creature. 

“Your more fun to meet rather than Light.” The monster chuckles out, eyes looking at the top of your head. 

“His name is Ryuk. Apparently he comes with the Death Note.” Light looks back at the Shinigami, glaring at the god of death. 

I thought I was the only one able to see and hear Ryuk... Light thinks to himself.

“You know, uh, I’ll drop you off at home and-and I’ll go and need...I have work! Yes, I do!” You stutter out, quickly turning on the car. 

“He’s not here to kill us, don’t worry.” Light says, putting a hand on the freaked out teen’s thigh, soothing said teen. Taking a big breath in, you look at the rearview mirror to be met with Ryuk’s eyes. 

“Nice to meet you...my name is (Y/n).” You force out, paying back attention to the road. 

“I like him Light. Keep him.” Ryuk says, eyeing the lifespan of (Y/n) (L/n). The rest of the ride was awkward, well you mostly felt awkward. Light felt angered that Ryuk lied to him. Ryuk, well he was looking out the window in fascination. Parking the car in front of Light’s house, you look at Light to see him already looking at you. 

“I’ll call you later...let me just process this information more okay?” You mumble out, looking down at your hands, fiddling with your fingers. 

“Take your time. By that point, I’ll have the answers you ask.” Light smiles at the male, getting out of the car. 

\---

Ryuk bites into an apple, laying at Light’s bed in comfort. 

“Hey, Light,” Ryuk calls out but getting no response from Light. 

“I’m talking to you.” Ryuk swallows the chunk in his mouth. 

“What is it?” Light mumbles out, finishing writing a name in the Death Note. 

“Why are you working so hard?” Ryuk genuinely asks, a little bit bored from being cooped up in the human’s bedroom. 

“I can't afford to waste any time. I have a very small window to write names in this notebook. I only have from when I get home from school until I go to bed. Thankfully, (Y/n) usually drops me off. I still need to sleep so I can maintain my average and stay at the top of my class. Obviously, I can't be sleeping in class. I don’t want (Y/n) to write names neither. Plus, there's all the studying at home and at cram school. I can't let myself get too tired. It will start to affect my health and mental performance. If I'm serious about trying to create an ideal world that's free from evil then I need to make the most of my time.” Light replies, leaning back on his chair, mind wandering back to (Y/n). 

Have to ask why (Y/n) can see Ryuk… Right when Light opens his mouth, the doorknob to his room turns. 

“Huh? Weird. Hey, Light, what's going on? Why is your door locked?” Light recognizes the voice as his little sister immediately. 

“What is it?” Light asks out, getting up but makes no move to open the door. 

“Can you help me with my homework?” Sayu’s voice is muffled by the door. 

“Uh, yeah. Okay.” Light grabs the Death Note and puts it in his desk drawer, then he heads to the door to open it for his little sister. 

“We're doing quadratic equations in math. Sorry to interrupt. I know you're studying right now, but I'm like the only person in my class who doesn't get this stuff.” Sayu grumbles out, showing her brother the book. Light nods, letting the girl go in his room. 

“I'd be careful if I were you. If anyone else touches that notebook you've got hidden in the drawer right now, they'll be able to see me too.” Ryuk warns, eyeing the younger girl. 

Huh, he waits till now to mention that important detail?! Damn Shinigami... Light eyes the drawer that the notebook was in. No wonder (Y/n) can see the god of death. He touched the notebook. It makes sense now. 

“What's wrong? Are you alright?” Sayu asks, noticing the glare of her brother. 

“Hm? It's nothing. So what exactly don't you understand? What are you stuck on?” Light snaps out of it, letting the girl sit at his chair. 

“Um...well... I think all of it.”

\---

Walking the dogs helped you calmed down instantly. Breathing the fresh air and looking around the outside world. It’s sunny and it’s a good time to release the dogs in the dog park. You sit down on an empty bench, watching the dogs running around and playing with each other. 

“Have you heard about all the heart attacks?” A male that stood next to a female asks, trying to convert a conversation with her. The girl only rolls her eyes and turns to the male, just to entertain herself. 

“Yeah, everyone that I know is calling the person that’s eliminating the criminals, Kira.” The girl replies, bending down to pet the dog that came to her. 

“Are you against Kira?” The male asks, eyes gleaming. You guess he planned to agree with her as much as possible. 

“No. Killing shouldn’t be the answer to violence. Kira is insane, a murderer.” You feel a bit of anger rise in your chest. Light isn’t a murderer… he’s a person that is trying to set things straight. Getting an idea, you take your phone out and start creating a blog. You stare at the publish button and gulp. You want to show support to Light and this is probably the best way without exposing him. Taking a deep breath, you clicked the button and turn to put away your phone. 

\---

The next day, you ignore Ryuk the whole time in class. Even if he tried so hard to get yours and Light’s attention, you both didn’t give in. Light discussed with you last night about what he knows and told you not to interact with Ryuk so it won’t look like your talking to air. You agreed, not wanting to look crazy. By the time you got home and went on your phone, you didn’t expect so many followers on the blog you posted. Biting your lip, you downloaded many alerts on the news and start posting what you know about Kira from that and counting death rates. Also praising and getting flustered about it. 

\---

“Hey, check this out.” Ryuk and yourself got up from Light’s bed and look at the computer to see the blog that you were running. You can feel heat on your cheeks, gulping down a squeal. 

“Websites like this keep popping up everywhere lately.” You let Ryuk get in front of you. 

“The Legend of Kira the Savior. Huh. Sounds pretty cool. Is this about you?” You left their side and sat on the bed, grabbing a pillow and letting it suffocate you. 

“(Y/n).” With just the sound of his stern voice, you look at Light with your phone in hand, “I posted that blog! But don’t worry, I downloaded many news websites to keep me up to date so I won’t write down the criminals’ names that just passed right after you write them down on the Death Note!” You gasp in a deep breath. Looking at Light’s wide eyes and Ryuks laughing figure. Pouting, you turn away from them. 

“Thank you.” You and Ryuk look at Light in surprise. 

“Huh?” 

“The name Kira translates to killer, I’m not happy about that but I guess you heard many people talk about it so I can’t get mad at you.” Light begins, getting up from his spot and walks over to you. 

“People like you amaze me. Even if it’s anonymous, I’m glad you post out your love for me.” You turn redder, looking at Light at the corner of your eyes. 

“You know how human’s work Light. Gotta start a movement on normalizing Kira.” You say softly, looking at Light’s brown eyes that seem close to red. You can see him moving closer towards you, and you can also feel yourself leaning in. Both close to-

“Never seen the same sex like each other like this up close.” Ryuk interrupts the kiss that you knew was going to happen. You throw Ryuk the deadliest glare when Light moves back, making his way to the chair he once sat. 

“Low blow man.” You hiss out to Ryuk’s laughing form. You wonder if you can punch him… will it go through? One way to find out-

‘We'd like to apologize for the interruption. As of now, we're bringing you a live worldwide broadcast from Interpol, ICPO.’ All of you in the room look at Light’s small T.V. in surprise. 

“Hm? What’s this?” Ryuk looks on, intrigued. 

“Interpol?” Light asks himself, glancing at the smaller male in the room out of the corner of his eyes but, ‘We now take you live to the ICPO.’ His attention snaps back to the T.V. 

‘-head up an International Police Task Force which includes all member nations. I am Lind L. Tailor, otherwise known as L.’ You quirk your head sideways and take out your phone to start looking for an explanation on what’s going on but your internet was slow. You look at the screen, taking in Lind’s figure. The guy looks professional with his suit on and hair combed. 

‘Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down. I will find you.’ Lind says, eyes hard while looking at the camera in front of him. Finally, your blog was uploaded and you see tons of messages from fans about the newscast. 

“He seems certain he'll catch you.” Ryuk looks at Light, seeing the human tense. 

Hm. That fool. He'll never find me... Light straightens up on his chair and opens the Death Note. 

He'll have to get this first. And as long as the police don't find it, there won't be any evidence to convict me, which means catching me will be absolutely impossible… Light eases back on the chair. 

I anticipated that the police would get involved and that something like this might happen…

‘Kira, I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be, and I can guess what you hope to achieve. However, what you're doing right now is evil.’ You look up from the messages that fans been commenting and look at Light, who stood up. His whole demeanor changing. 

“You think… I'm evil? I am justice! I protect the innocent and those who fear evil! I'm the one who will become the god of a new world that everyone desires! All those who oppose that god, they are the ones who are truly evil!” Light spits out, grabbing a pen and glares at the TV. You can feel your heart thumping in your chest. Light isn’t evil! He’s doing what no government has never done and that’s justice! 

“I guess you're just too stupid, L. Too bad. This could've been a lot more interesting if you'd only been a bit smarter.” With that, Light writes down Lind’s name to the notebook. You quickly start typing in your blog that no one can beat Kira and post it. 

“I'll show the world what happens when you cross me. The entire world is watching… L.” Light glances at his watch, watching it tick by. 

“Five more seconds.” Light mumbles out, looking over at you to see that your staring in awe. His eyes snap back to the TV when Lind gasps out in pain, clutching his chest. Everyone watches, as Lind L. Tailor dies. 

“What's wrong? You've got nothing else to say?” Light lets out a laugh when he sees two men pulling Lind out of screen. A trickle of fear runs down your spine but you pushed it away. Why is Light laughing like that? Your attention goes back to the TV when it suddenly changes to a blank screen except for the letter L in the middle of it. 

“Ah. I had to test this, just in case, but I-I never thought it would actually happen. Kira… it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me, Kira. If you did, indeed, kill Lind L. Tailor, the man who you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me.” 

Shock racks your body at what this disembodied voice has said. That wasn’t L?! Then who’s- 

“What?” You look over at Light, who was also in shock. 

“The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn't have heard of him on TV or through the internet. It appears not even you have access to information about these types of criminals.” You bite your lip, L was mocking Light. Ryuk laughs and looks at Light’s shocked face, “He got you there.” 

“But I assure you, L is real. I do exist. Now… try to kill me!” Silence falls over the room, except for the heavy breathing of Light. You can practically feel the anger radiating from him. 

“You… you bastard.” 

“What's wrong? Go ahead! Come on, right now! Kill me!” L keeps demanding. You can’t get your head wrapped around this situation. You look at Light, to see him gripping the pen. He can’t kill him. Not without a face and name. 

“You can’t do it? Well, Kira, it seems you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. A dealer to a saver. I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I know now where you are.”

“This guy is pretty good,” Ryuk states, watching Light’s anger rise, and a flush of redness coats his face. You have to agree with Ryuk, this guy managed to find out where Light is which is dangerous for Light and yourself. Surely, they will question people, sure your good at lying but you can’t outsmart someone that just outsmarted Light Yagami. If you get arrested then… no, Light won’t ever let you go there. He’ll protect you. 

“The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident, but in actuality, the first of your victims was a suspect in Shinjuku. Of all the criminals that recently died of heart attacks, this one's crime was, by far, the least serious. Furthermore, his crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much. You are in Japan and your first victim was little more than an experiment, which means you haven't been killing for very long. We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of its large population, and, luckily, we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never expected it would go this well… but it won't be too long now before I'll be able to sentence you to death. Naturally, I am very interested to know how you're able to commit these murders without being present… but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you… Let's meet again soon, Kira.” With that, L disappeared from the screen and was back to its daily program. 

“Really? He's gonna sentence me to death? Sounds interesting. I accept your challenge, L.” Light mutters out, eyes going red. You tried not to interrupt the atmosphere or say anything in case Light was already thinking of a plan but the thought of Light getting executed… you sniffle and rub your eyes to get rid of the tears trying to build up. You look up when you feel a presence to see that it was Light, crouching down in front of you. He takes your face in his hands, thumbs wiping away your tears. You can feel your face burning up from the intimate act. 

“I… I don’t want you to die.” You whisper out. 

“This L guy just wants to play a little game. He won’t win since I got you by my side. I won’t die nor will I let you cause you know why?” Light mumbles out, letting one of his thumbs swipe your bottom lip. 

Each of them has to hunt down the other without knowing the other's name or face. And the first one whose identity is revealed will die. Humans are so much fun... Ryuk thinks, watching how the human that owns the Death Note interacts with his companion. 

“Why?” You stopped crying, feeling heat pool in your stomach.

“Cause I will hunt down L and eliminate him for you. I am… justice!”


	3. Dealings

You hummed in content, watching Light help his little sister with homework. You always wonder how you would help your little brother with that if he was still alive. You imagined you would both give up and call up Light. You aren’t good with any school-related things if you’re being honest. You wonder if your brother wouldn’t need help. Maybe he was the golden boy of the family. Shaking your thoughts away with a sad smile, you start to pack up your things. 

“Your leaving, (Y/n)?” Sayu asks, looking up from her homework to look at you. 

“Huh? Yeah, I have to clean up and make dinner if my mom comes back from her shift.” You say with a big smile, making sure you have everything in your bag. 

“Oh… but what happens if she doesn’t come back today?” 

“Sayu!” Light looks at her sister with a stern face. 

“It’s okay Light.” You lightly chuckle, strapping your bag over your shoulder. 

“If she doesn’t come back tonight then I have the whole place to myself.” You wave your arms around, pretending you’re at a party that brings a smile on Sayu’s face. 

“Anyway, Sayu are you ready to try a few on your own?” Light gestures to her homework. 

“Yeah, I guess so-” Everyone in Light’s room hears the front door open downstairs with the sound of Mr. Yagami putting down his stuff. 

“Oh, sounds like dad’s home. He’s home early.” Sayu excitedly says, rushing out of Light’s room. 

“Hey, why don't you at least try the last problem by yourself?” Light calls out but his sister looks over her shoulder with a sheepish smile. 

“I will, but maybe after dinner.” With that, she’s out the door, 

“Let the girl have a break.” You lightly tap your hand on Light’s chest, only to blush when you catch how firm he is. Not wanting Light to catch your fluster form, you head out the door and down the stairs, Light following right behind. 

“Hello, (Y/n). Are you staying for dinner?” Mr. Yagami asks when he sees you. Shaking your head, you give him a polite smile. 

“Sadly not. I have to get home so I can cook my mother something.” The whole Yagami family bid you farewell and you start making your way home on foot. You shivered lightly, looking around you to see no one. 

It is a little bit chilly... You sighed, hurriedly making your way home. It was a thirty-minute walk from Light’s house to yours. A good a minute up the stairs of the apartment building since the elevator broke down not too long ago. 

Finally in the apartment, you put your bag down next to the door. Sighing, you turned on the living room TV so there could be background noises even though the upstairs neighbor provided that every night with music blasting off. With no time to waist, you start to cook. You were 8 years old when you moved to Japan with your mother. She wanted a new start, a new life and you followed her of course. More like had too, but you glad she took you. If you were back in the states, you wouldn’t have met Light. No Light, no friendship. No friendship, no Death Note. No Death Note, no news that your brothers and father’s killer died of a heart attack. 

Your mother was so happy, she stayed the whole day in the house doing a lot of baking. Done with dinner, you quickly serve yourself and your mother. You set her plate in front of you and look at the TV. Getting bored with it, you look at your phone and update the blog with what the news thinks who was killed by Kira. Done with that you check the time to see that it was past 10, meaning you sat there for over four hours. Gulping the lump in your throat, you start to eat the cold food slowly. Not looking at the plate in front of you.

\---

“Hey, Light. Hey, Ryuk.” You say, watching them get in your car. “How is your mother doing?” Light asks once he was settled in the car. 

“Oh, she got home late again. By the way, she asked when you’ll come to visit her.” You chuckled, remember her wild hair to hug you goodbye in the morning. 

“I’ll visit her after the examines are over.” Light says. 

\---

An inmate is grunting and sticks his hand out of his cell, then dies.

\---

Sweating like crazy, you start running to seem like your participating in playing soccer for PE but deep down, you were trying hard not to stare at Light who was also sweating, making his shirt stick to his form and my lord… he had forming sex- I mean six-pack! Shaking your head out of the gutter, you start running along with your teammates. 

\---

A line of inmates starts clutching their chests in pain, falling down.

\---

“I'd say L is probably starting to sweat a little by now. What'll really make his job difficult is that I've deliberately left about fifty criminals alive for times like this.” You and Ryuk look at each other and then at Light. 

“Oh?” 

“If L is as good as they say, by now, he should be starting to suspect someone with connections to the police.” 

\---

“So Kira has found a way to obtain information from the Task Force headquarters. This is one fact that cannot be ignored. But what does he get out of all this? What is he hoping to achieve in the end?” L mumbles to himself.

\---

“There's one thing I don't get. Showing them you have connections to the police makes it easier for them to find you than when they just suspected you a student.” Ryuk points out which you snap your fingers getting the attention of both males. 

“He’s right, Light. Luckily, they don’t suspect me on helping you.” Light twirls a pen in his hand, 

“Well, my real agenda is… to get close to L, so I can eliminate him. Also to make sure no one will get hands-on you, (Y/n).” 

“How are you gonna do that?” Ryuk asks, sitting down next to (Y/n). Every time Light ignores him, either it’s outside of the house or inside, (Y/n) is the one entertaining him and also lots of apples. In class, (Y/n) will be on his phone secretly, scrolling through it while Ryuk is looking over his shoulder. He got to say, this connection with (Y/n) is something Ryuk hasn’t really felt. Friendship? He can’t say yes but he sure won’t say no. 

“You still don't understand human beings. In this world, there are very few people who actually trust each other. And it's no different for the police, you know. What's especially important is that L and the investigators don't trust each other at all. Think about it. Could you trust someone whose name and face you don't even know? When L discovers that I'm somehow getting confidential information, he'll be obligated to start investigating the police to find the source of the leak. When that happens, it'll only be a matter of time before the police start resenting L. On the surface, it will appear that L and the investigation team are working together to try to catch me. But in reality, L will investigate the police, and they will be investigating L. I'm not the one who is going to find L. I can let the police do that for me. And when they do, that's when I'll eliminate him.” Light casually says, the first part mostly directed at Ryuk. 

“Hey, Ryuk…” Ryuk looks over only to come face to face with you which he jumps up with a yelp. With that, you start to laugh in hysterics. 

“I was waiting for a day to get you back from that first day I met you!” You giggle out which Ryuk starts to laugh with you. Light rolls his eyes, but his eyes can’t stop looking at your form. 

\---

Getting to school on time was one thing, most of the time you drive Light to school, and those days are always fun. Sometimes you both walk even. But this time, you called Light you couldn’t make it on picking him up. Your mom needed the car to work, you couldn’t find your homework so you had to call Light to tell him to head straight to school without you. Once you found your homework, you left running without breakfast. You stopped at a convenience store to buy bread to fill up your stomach. There was a big line and your late. Which wouldn’t bother you but today it did for some strange reason. Finally seeing the school in front of you, your eyes fell upon a male who quickly turns away. Shrugging, you start running to class. Once you stepped into class the bell rings. Damn, I’m lucky!

\---

“We brought the FBI to Japan four days ago. They are fully operational. As requested, they're now gathering intel on the police.” Watari gives a folder to L. 

“And this is the complete list?” L asks, already knowing the answer. 

“Yes.” Watari informs. Watari is the only person he can count on. 

There are one hundred forty-one people in the police force who have access to classified information regarding the investigation. I am sure that somewhere in this list of the police officers and the people closest to them, we will find our suspect… L looks at the folder.

\---

The school like always was boring. Thankfully, Ryuk was there making a fool of himself in front of the class which was hard to contain your laughter. Now here you are, walking alongside Light with Ryuk hovering over you both. Both you and Light, talking about the assignment when Ryuk starts talking, “You got a second?” 

“I've already told you, Ryuk. You can't talk to me in public. How many times do I have to tell you?” Light turns his head at you, looking like he was talking to you but really he was talking to the Shinigami. 

“In that case, I'll talk, you just listen. If you don't want to hear me, you can plug your ears or something. First of all, I don't have anything against you. I actually think the notebook couldn't have been picked up by a better person. I'm here 'cause I have to stick around till the Death Note is finished or I see you die, whichever comes first. But make no mistake, Light, I'm not on your side or L's side.” Ryuk begins, surprising you that he’s speaking what you always wanted to question if he actually has sides and opinions. 

“Yeah. Well, I knew that much already.” Light says, which you nod at like Light was giving you information on something. 

“You'll never hear me say anything about whether what you're doing is right or wrong. I'm not here to support you or give you my opinion. I'm just a spectator, but as your roommate, I might have a few things to say now and then.” You nod at the information. He kinda was like a roommate of Lights. 

“What’s your point?” You ask, looking Light dead in the eye even if the question wasn’t directed at him. 

“It's just that I'm no ally of yours, or Kira's if you prefer. The only reason I'm going to tell you this is because, personally, it is starting to creep me out.” You tilt your head, a sign of confusion. 

“Get to the point already.” Light says impatiently. Being friends with Light shown you many sides of him. Impatient was something Light always had. It’s part of his personality which makes you step up, making sure that he doesn’t act and then think. You keep him patient and calm. But seeing him like this kinda put you on edge. 

“You are being followed by another human. He's watching you two right now. It's really starting to get on my nerves. I realize there's no way he can see me, but, because I'm always following behind you two wherever you go, I feel like I'm constantly being watched.” Ryuk looks behind him. Quickly thinking on your feet, you pull out your phone and pull Light in front of you. He realizes fast and looks over your shoulder and sees the male that’s following you both go back behind a building. 

“That’s a problem.” Light mumbles out. 

“Are you going to get rid of him soon?” You ask, looking up at Light who smiles at you with a nod. 

\---

Who would be following me? Does this mean L is already starting to suspect the police? If he's gonna investigate the police, he'll need a lot of resources and manpower. Even if he has as many as fifty people on the case, I don't see how they could ever figure out that I'm Kira. I shouldn't look like anything other than your average high school senior. But the longer I let this person keep following me or (Y/n), the greater the chance is they'll figure out who I really am. Above all, I need my stalker's name. Once I figure that out, I can get rid of him for good... You can see Light thinking up a storm at his seat on the chair. 

You wonder what Light is thinking about. Most likely about that stalker. Could he be working for L? A plausible thought. 

“I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. What makes a Shinigami and a human who has a Death Note different? Well, there are two things. And why do Shinigami have to write the names of humans in their Death Notes? Did you get any ideas?” You shake your head at Ryuk’s question, you never thought of those questions. 

“Of course not. Why would I know that? You know, you sure are talkative today.” Light presses, listening intensively to what Ryuk was going to inform him. 

“It's because we are able to take human lifespans for ourselves.” You look at Ryuk with wide eyes. 

“Huh? Wait, what do you mean by that?” Light furrows his eyebrows. 

“Let's say you have a human who is due to live until the age of sixty and a God of Death wrote that this person would die at forty. Sixty minus forty equals twenty. Now those twenty years taken from someone in the human world are added to that god of death's life.” Ryuk continues which you groan out a, “I thought school was over.” 

“So it means that as long as we don't slack off, even if someone was to shoot us in the head or stab us in the heart with a knife, a god of death cannot die. On the other hand, no matter how many names you write in your Death Note, your lifespan will not increase. That is the first difference between gods of death and humans who possess a Death Note”

“Wow, who knew. The supernatural is pretty cool.” You tell Light in amazement which he chuckles at. 

“The second difference between us will probably be of even greater interest to you. Though this has less to do with lengthening life and more to do with cutting it short.” Ryuk stands up from his place next to you on the bed. 

“What do you mean cutting it short?” Light asks, moving forward on his seat. 

“Shinigami can tell what the person's name is by just looking at their face. We know instantly. And do you have any idea why? Because through a Shinigami's eyes, a human's name can be seen above their head. Not only that, we see their lifespan as well.” Ryuk explains, eyes shining red. You look up, somehow believing you can see your own life span which isn’t the case. 

“Their name and lifespan?”

“That's right. I'm able to see your name and lifespan right now. If I converted that to human time, I could tell you how many years you got left. But there's no way I'd ever tell you that. I may have a big mouth, but even I wouldn't go that far. Shinigami never have to worry that they won't be able to kill a person just because they don't know their name, and every time we do take a life, we always know exactly how many years we are going to receive. Our eyes just aren't the same, and that is the difference between you and I. However if a Shinigami drops his Death Note and a human picks it up, he can grant that human the eyes of a Shinigami, but only if a deal is made, one that has been with us since ancient times.” Ryuk finish with his signature chuckle. 

“And what’s the deal?” Even though Light looks calm on the outside, you can tell he was slightly worried but interested. 

“The price for having the Shinigami's eyes… is half of that person's remaining lifespan. That's all it is.” Ryuk grins. Even if you’re used to the visual, you can’t help but feel queasy. 

“Half remaining lifespan?” You ask, blood cold in fear. 

“Yeah. In other words, if you are supposed to live another fifty years, it'll be twenty-five. If it was one more year, then six months.” 

“I see. And since you've made it clear you're not on anyone's side, you won't help me out. You wouldn't just give me the names of people I want to kill. Basically, you're saying that I can't simply borrow your powers. I'd have to pay for them.” Light explains in a simple summary. 

“That's right. It's a key part of the code that all Shinigami are bound by. I'll say this once more. Give me half your remaining lifespan, and I'll give you the Shinigami Eyes.” Ryuk leans close to Light, tempting him with power. You can see Light’s eyes full of hesitance, which is never good. He has to know what not to do or do, never in between, he’ll be blinded. It’s a weakness you cover up so no one can upset or try to manipulate him. 

“If I agree, I'll be able to know everyone's name just by looking at them. If I had that power, the Death Note would only be easier to use.” Light mumbles to himself, eyes taking a careful glance at you. 

“So, what'll it be, Light? Is it a deal?” You can see Light’s jaw clench and lips part to speak-

“I’ll do it.” You say, standing in between Light and Ryuk.


	4. Pursuit

You can feel a pair of eyes burning at the back of your head. Ryuk just chuckles, turning away from this small human. 

“Hey! I said I’ll do it!” You step in front of the Shinigami. 

“Well, I suppose-” 

“(Y/n), don’t be stupid.” Light cuts in, not letting the Shinigami finish. He steps in front of the older boy, taking his hand in his. 

“But Light-” Light pulls your hand, making you go forward, and there you are, Light’s arms around your frame.

“This deal… is out of the question.” Light turns his head to the God of Death, arms keeping your frame on his. Your whole being turning red in embarrassment, but feeling and hearing Light’s heart pumping relaxed you. You knew that he knew you were covering his weak spot. In times like these, he will show his gratitude. 

“Let's get this straight. My plan is to create an ideal new world free from evil and all criminals, and I intend to reign as a god in that new world for a very long time. I might consider the deal if it lengthened my life, but not if I die sooner. I figured you and (Y/n) of all people should know I wouldn't take this deal.” You bite your lip at Light’s words. He was right, he wouldn’t be that stupid. You on the other hand… 

“I can still take the eyes, Light.” You mumble in Light’s chest. 

“I would rather take it than let you make the deal. How can the New World function without having you by my side?” Light mutters out in your ear, feeling his breath. A chill went down your body. Which of course let Light know how he affects you. Light presses you close to him, a smirk plastered on his face but hides it, kissing your head. 

“Yeah. I still felt I should tell you that the deal existed, just in case. Anyway, I've done my part. I don't need you complaining I didn't tell you this earlier on.” Ryuk ruins the moment.

“This is what you call ‘telling me early on’? Doncha you think you're a little late? I don't see why you couldn't'a told me this when we met. Or better yet, you could've simply included it in the instructions for the Death Note.” Light spits out, letting go of your form. Still feeling flustered, you went back to sitting on Light’s bed. 

“Uh, good point.” Ryuk nods, looking at an angered human.

He's not the slightest bit daunted by the fact that I'm a Shinigami. He doesn't suck up to me, and he seems to have no problem giving me a hard time...

Ryuk then looks at the smaller blushing male that’s looking out of the window.

(Y/n) is the exact opposite. If it weren’t for Light, the boy would be too scared to speak with him. Light is (Y/n)’s rock. (Y/n) is Light’s blanket. The rock holding down the blanket and the blanket wrapped around the rock...

“Well, you sure there's nothing else you want to tell me ahead of time," Light goes to sit down next to (Y/n), getting much comfort and relaxes, “Shinigami?” 

“No, nothing else.” Ryuk shrugs... Eh, probably. 

“Really? That’s too bad.” Light sighs, leaning back on his arms. You look over at him, tilting your head. 

“Whaddya mean?” Ryuk asks, eyes boring into Light. 

“You know, Ryuk, I might've seriously considered the deal if you'd offered me wings instead of eyes. Just the idea of flying 'round freely in the sky sounds very god-like. After all, it's been mankind's dream since antiquity to be able to fly.” You nod at Light’s word, true. You wonder how high you can go until you start panicking of how high you are. 

“You'd stand out if you sprouted wings and flew around. Not to mention the police would have no trouble finding you.” You couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at Ryuks ignorance. 

“I was only joking. Anyway, if I keep bargaining for eyes and wings and whatever else, next thing you know I'm going to end up becoming a real Shinigami. Though who knows? I bet that could be pretty interesting.”

“I wouldn't worry. Even without the eyes and wings, you're already a worthy Shinigami.” Ryuk replies to Light, remembering the other Shinigami’s rotting away. You smile how Ryuk complimented Light. You look over to Light who has his eyes closed, ignoring it. You nudge his knee with your own knee, making him open his eyes and look at you. 

“The Shinigami realm is slowly rotting. We lead meaningless and empty lives. And the only reason we still take human lives is because we're afraid to die ourselves. The truth of the matter is that we no longer even know why we exist. In fact, I doubt there's any reason for our existence at all.” The look in Ryuk’s eyes tells so much but so little. But truth be told, his brooding matches his look. 

“What I'm saying is, compared to that, you're becoming a much more impressive Shinigami.”

“I don't know about that. I mean, from what you're telling me it, it sounds like I'm doing a lot more work than they are, but uh I don't want to be compared to a Shinigami. I'm a human using this Death Note to make the world a better place for humans.” Light finally says, after getting poked by you to say something. Ryuk watches as Light points at the Death Note on his desk, which you got up and brought it back without a thought. Light fully lays down on the bed, flipping through the notebook.

“But I wouldn't necessarily say the Shinigami realm is meaningless to humans either.”

“Huh? Why do you say that?” Ryuk asks, intrigued by what Light is going to say next. You look at Light expectantly too, loving how he talks so passionately. 

“Well, just think about it. Whenever a Shinigami like you comes to the human world once every hundred—no more like every thousand years—the human world changes dramatically. The existence of the Shinigami Realm is extremely significant.” 

“Really?” 

“And you told me just now that the Shinigami realm is slowly rotting, right? Well, when you return from this world, why not use what you've learned here to try and change it for the better?” Light continues. 

“...Well, Light, I'm not sure why I never noticed this until now, but you're quite the positive thinker.” Ryuk pauses at first, thinking it over. 

“Of course he is, without it then he wouldn’t be able to do what he’s doing now with the Death Note.” Light laughs at your input, but immediately gasps and sit straight up on the bed.

“That's it. I got it.” Ryuk and you both look at each other, wondering what got Light excited. 

“Got what? What's this about?” Ryuk watches as Light turns to you. 

“I think I just figured out how to find out the name of the guy who was following us today.” You suddenly feel pride that Light has a plan like he always does. 

“What is it?” You ask excitedly, turning your whole body to the year younger boy. 

“I'm gonna use the rules of the Death Note to my advantage. I already know that if I write down a cause of death, I've got six minutes and forty seconds to record the conditions and exact time of death. First, I need to know exactly how far I can go in terms of specifying the details of death… This should be interesting.” Light mumbles the last part. You can’t wait to know. You’re happy!

\---

You’re depressed. You sit in your room, moping and in pajamas. Blanket over your form, wanting to sleep the whole day so the next day can come. But apparently, your stomach keeps calling for food. Getting up, you wrap the blanket that Light got for you, for your birthday and slowly make your way to the kitchen. 

“Oh, look he lives.” Your mom jokes, looking over her shoulder. You peak at her from your hooded blanket to see she was also in pajamas, cooking up brunch. 

“Mom… I am sad.” You pout, sitting at the two-person couch. 

“Sad?” Your mother questions, looking at what she is cooking and start analyzing if it is enough for two. 

“Sad. Depressed. Miserable. Do I need to continue in English? Cause those are the only words that pop in my head.” You whine, bringing up your legs inside your cacoon. 

“Your moping like a housewife that found out she doesn’t have a life.” Your mother rolls her eyes and serves herself. 

“More like a heartbroken wife that found out her husband is cheating!” You stretch on the couch, taking up the whole thing which your mother glares at you until you take your feet off, giving her room. 

“Is Light on a date?” Your mother raises her eyebrows in question. 

“Mom. He’s cheating on me. I don’t play nice.” You look at her dead straight in her eyes. 

“You boys and your bro code.” Your mother rolls her eyes at your dramatic self. You look at her and let out a small nervous chuckle, “Yeah…” You forgot that you’re not out to your mother and she doesn’t know your crush on Light. 

“So what’s her name? Have they been dating long? I can finally dress you up in a tux for Light’s wedding!” Your mother gushes, eyes bright. 

“You don’t get it! It’s serious!” 

“It sure is. You’re a year older than Light and you’re here without a life.” You look at your mom in shock. She did not! 

“I have a life!” She quirks an eyebrow.

“Oh look! A friend other than Light texted me. Says here ‘Let’s go get ice cream and inhale it’ see mom I have supportive friends.” You yell out, not even checking your phone cause all of it is a lie. Your mom knew, of course, watching her son go into his room and then coming out with a big jacket, the hood on so no one can see his messy hair, his sweat pants baggy, and running shoes on. 

Her son looks like a mess but being a supportive mom on getting her son out of the house, she watches him go out the door. 

“Bring me a rocky road!” You can hear your mom call out which brings a smile on your face and start making your way to the nearest ice cream place. After Light started to experiment with the Death Note and leaving hidden messages for L. Yesterday was the day results came out. Hacking into the police system and reading the results that Light was happy about. It made you happy, seeing him smile but then… he called Yuri and ask her on a date. You got to admit, Yuri was hot, sure but like, excuse me! I’m right here!

Groaning at your jealousy, You step inside the place. It was chilly but your outfit helped you with it… and also getting stares. You should have at least tried to look decent. Unfortunately, though, your little heart didn’t let you. Feeling betrayed and sad that Light called Yuri in front of you without explanation. Which is okay because you know why? Your not Light’s boyfriend! Why should you be mad or sad? 

“What would you like today sir?”

“I need a rocky road and a large (Fav/cream).” You sighed, wanting to eat your sadness away. Paying for it, you start to head back home. You knew that going on a date with Yuri is part of Light’s plan. Plus he’s not obligated to ask you to go on a date neither. It’s his life. 

You have your own too! You can walk through the park! You can go shopping! You can spend time with your mother!... Nodding at your mental list, you walk with happiness. It’s been a while, hanging out with your mother without getting interrupted by school or work. 

“I’m back!” You called out, walking in the apartment. Your mother shushes you, raising the TV volume up. 

“-Kiichiro Osoreda died by a car right after hijacking a bus.” You hear the TV say then your phone rings out. You look at the caller to see it’s Light and you immediately knew that his plan worked.


	5. Tactics

Right after you ended the call with Light, you rush on stuffing your face with ice cream. It was a bad idea. You can feel your stomach protest after half of it was gone but you powered through. Your mother watching you, entertained by her son. 

“So, what’s the rush?” You look up at your mother, eyes blinking owlishly. 

“Oh, uh Light’s date ended early.” Your mother rolled her eyes and clicks her tongue. 

“You going to visit him?” You guiltily look down at your ice cream, remembering that you wanted to hang out with her. Sighing, you pick up your phone and dial Light. 

“Hey, (Y/n)-” Light.

“Hey! I can’t go over today… I want to spend some time with my mom.” You look over to see your mom who has her eyes wide in shock.

“Oh… okay-” Light.

“Mom!” You yelled out when your mom unexpectedly snatches your phone out of your hand.

“Light! It’s so good to hear your voice again.” You get up but you don’t approach your mother.

“Hello, Ms. (L/n). It’s been a while.” Light.

“It has, hasn’t it? Well, (Y/n) bought too much ice cream and we both know he won’t finish it. Come over for a while.” Your face starts to get red. A knock sounds from the front door, you quickly rush to it, not wanting to hear your mother embarrass you. You open it to see-

“I’m actually already here.” You look at Light in shock. Your heart beating in your chest. Ending the call, your mother pushes you away and hugs Light. 

“Wow, you look much more mature Light.” Your mother pulls in Light and into the living room. Light chuckles, looking down at his shoes but ignoring them, coming in terms that your household is a shoe-wearing apartment. You follow everyone, nodding subtly at Ryuk who starts to roam the place. 

“So what brings you here? I hope it’s to pick up ur husband that’s been mopping around. I mean look at him! He went out looking like that.” Your mother starts, sitting down next to Light on the couch. You look down at yourself and gasp. Why haven’t you realize you looked like this! Embarrassed, you grab the blanket that you were using earlier on and cocooned yourself. Light chuckles at your form, biting his lip and then looks at your mother. 

“I’m sure my husband would always look like this if he wasn’t trying to impress me.” Light plays along but his words felt so true. 

“Yah! Why are you both ganging up on me! Mom, you shouldn’t be talking.” You point at her crazy bed hair. Gasping she grabs her hair and runs into her room. 

You and Ryuk start to laugh, high fiving each other. You look at Light who was staring at you with those deep brown eyes. 

“What?” You nervously chuckle, sitting down next to him. Light pulls off the blanket and hood, staring at your bed hair. You start to blush, raising your hand to at least comb it through but Light grabs your hand and pulls you into a kiss. Your heart stops, your body froze until Light pulls away. You look at him, waiting for him to explain the sudden kiss. 

“I’m sorry for going out on a date with Yuri. I hope your not mad or mopping around, it was all so I can beat L.” Light says gently, the memory of you packing your stuff right after he called the girl for a date. 

“Making a move this sudden?” Ryuk chuckles, watching the entertaining males in front of him. You look away from the two, blush never leaving your face. 

“It’s fine. I should have known, plus we aren’t dating or anything.” You say, twiddling with the blanket for comfort. Light was about to speak but you cut him off, “Let’s stay like this… as friends until you beat L. That’s a top priority for us.” You finished with a whisper. Light looks at you in amazement, nodding at your words. 

“Now, I look much more decent.” Your mother walks in, making you and Light lean away from each other. 

“Well, you boys keep talking. I’m going to make us something to eat.” Your mother heads to the kitchen, sighing nervously to tell her son that she has a shift later on the day.

___

“Oh, let me guess. You're about to write down that agent’s name, aren’t you? The one from the bus.” Ryuk states, watching Light opening the Death Note up. You sat in Light’s bed, like always. Kind of sad that your mom left to work, even though it was her day off. Light convinced you to sleepover at his house which you, of course, start getting ready but Light pulls you in another kiss, mumbling how you should just pack and go how you were dressed. You were starting to get shy from the attention but Light’s hand grazing your hand while you head to his place put your focus elsewhere. 

“You shouldn’t,” Light looks over at you with a curious face. 

“You should at least wait for like a week until you do kill him so it won’t be suspicious. Let him and the other FBI agents investigate others.” You voice out your thoughts. Light can be impatient which leads to many outcomes. If he doesn’t stay put for a while, you're sure L will know who killed the agent. Light nods and looks at the notebook. 

“Well in the meantime, I think I should use some of those inmates I been keeping alive to play around with L a little bit more.” With that, he starts writing in the Death Note. 

Sighing, you grab your phone, laying down in the middle of the bed and start updating your blog. You try to do the best to exclude that ‘accident’ on the bus. You always do this before falling asleep. It became your nightly routine. Your clothing was basically pajamas so you didn’t get up when you finished. 

“Do you sleep Ryuk?” You mumble out sleepily, watching as the Shinigami roaming the room in boredom. 

“Not really, usually, explore the house when everyone sleeps.” You nod at his answer, snuggling up to the pillow and letting sleep take your form. 

___

You start to follow the dogs at this point. Letting them pull you to where they want to go today. You always have at least five places you go walking with the dogs but the adrenaline of knowing what’s going to happen today fills your body. It’s been a week now, which means that Light is going to go to the subway and get Raye Penber to write down the FBI agent’s names here in Japan. There are many possibilities pulling this stunt to go wrong but you have faith in Light. But the anxious feeling of him being caught is greater than anything. Light is actually going to go somewhere in person as Kira. 

You wanted to do it, but you and Light know that you’re really not a quick thinker. This brings you to another topic about you fighting with Light about having Shinigami eyes. You can be useful, especially with those eyes. You won’t have to sit behind Light and keep dragging him down. Your not smart, your not brave. You’re you. 

Sighing you shake your head at that memory. 

“You’re being really stupid (Y/n). You know why I don’t want you to have those eyes. If it comes to, then I’ll tell you but right now, I need you here. Be here for me.” Hearing Light’s words cleared your head a little. Being you isn’t so bad. You guess you are in use, by being there for Light and supporting him. The plus side, he gave you side work also. Buying many things for him so it won’t be suspicious of him buying like the earpiece he’s going to use and stuff like that. 

___

Your in Light’s room, him looking out the window while you look through the Death Note. You read the things Light wanted the criminals to write and something catches your eyes. Loves apples… you catch it on accident and read back to the others. The whole line put together telling L if he knew that Gods of Death loves apples. 

You look up to see Ryuk finishing an apple you gave him and you then look at Light. You can’t help but let a chuckle escape your lips. Light is mocking L. He’s having revenge. You close the Death Note when you hear Light’s father entering the house. Putting away the Death Note, you start to pack your things. 

“You’re not staying for dinner?” Mrs. Yagami asks when you and Light came downstairs. You’re about to decline when Mr. Yagami announces, “I’m sorry, (Y/n) but you should go home. I need to have a talk with my family. “ You nod your understatement. 

“It’s fine, I hope everything is fine.” You say, waving bye to the Yagami’s. 

___

“So, what’s up with this family meeting dad?” Sayu asks, hands holding her face up while leaning on the table where the whole Yagami’s sat. 

“I figured you’re going to find out sooner or later. So as might well tell you now. I don’t want you to be alarmed. I’m sure you heard this Kira investigation, well I’m currently in charge of it.” Mr. Yagami explains to his whole family. Sayu smiles big and excited, “What? Are you serious? That’s totally awesome dad. You’re the best cop ever.” Her mind not processing about the danger of it like how Mrs. Yagami is thinking about, making herself worry. 

“That’s not quite the point I am trying to make.” Mr. Yagami says, which Sayu questions him. Light listening intensively about what his father is going to say along with his mother but both are thinking about different things. 

“You see the truth is… the FBI sent twelve agents to Japan to insist us on finding Kira and all of them died yesterday.” 

“Does that mean they were all killed by Kira?” Light asks softly, watching as his father looks away. 

“What I’m saying is there is a chance that Kira will actually try to kill anyone that comes after him. His crimes are ruthless and more frightening than anything we’ve seen. Many detectives have already quit.”

“Dad! You should quit too! I don’t want you to die. What happens if he gets you?” Sayu pleads, leaning on the table to get her father’s attention who still haven’t looked at them. 

“That’s right! Your life is more important than some job.” Mrs. Yagami turns her body to her husband. 

“I can’t. I could never forgive myself if I walked away from this. I would not sit back and let evil triumph.” The words of his father struck a nerve in Light’s body. Not wanting to expose himself, he looks down, pretending to think about what his father just said but his mind wanders off to the kiss goodbye that he had with (Y/n) behind closed door in his room. 

“But dad! You…” Sayu tries to say more but her brain shuts down, Not wanting to believe what her father is saying. 

“...Please, dear.” Mrs. Yagami says afterward, looking at her husband to quit his job but she knew her husband isn’t like that. 

“I think it’s honorable of you dad.” Light says after there was a pause. He stands up and looks at his father with determination, “I’m proud to call you, my father,” Light gets his father’s full attention, “and if anything should ever happen to you, I’m going to find Kira.” Light says, turning and opening a door but he stops momentarily and looks at his father. 

“And make sure he gets executed.” With that, Light leaves the family meeting. 

___

I have been quite active over these few days. Think carefully. Was there anything I missed? What comes next? There are endless possibilities. The real battle is only just beginning, L... Light stares at nothing, thinking over actions he made over the past weeks.


	6. Unraveling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "A great example of last night" is in the next chapter so do be patient lol. I think you'll like it I hope.

The five detectives stare at this guy that is supposed to be L. All of them are a little put off by this male who looks young, black messy hair, baggy clothes, bags under his eyes. His stance seems to show his discomfort by the way his foot twitches but his demeanor says otherwise. 

“I am L.” The young male says, his voice was deep and smooth, contrast by the voice changer that they hear him through the computer. 

This is him?... Soichiro Yagami questions in his head. 

It’s nothing like I thought him to be… Matsuda thinks, watching L scratch the back of his head. The other detectives look at each other, not sure what to make of this. 

“I am Yagami of the MPA.” Soichiro takes out his badge, which qeus the others to also show their badges to L. 

“Uh, Matsuda.” A young male behind Yagami says. 

“I’m Aizawa.” The male with fluffed up hair says. 

“Mogi.” A deep voice cuts in. 

“Ukita.” The last detective introduces himself. L looks at them carefully, eyeing the badges. 

“I am very sorry we’re late. Currently, the five of us are-” 

“Bang.” L points a finger gun at them which surprises the males that have entered. 

“What the hell is that?” Aizawa calls out, watching L put down his arm. 

“Mm, if I was Kira you’ll be dead Mr. Soichira Yagami of the MPA.” L states, watching the surprise faces in front of him. All of them gasping, watching L turning to the living area. 

“Kira needs a face and a name to commit murder, but I’m sure you have figured out that much, haven’t you? Please don’t give out your name so carelessly, okay? Instead, let’s value our lives.” L says before walking away from them.

“I knew he needed a face to kill but I don’t remember any evidence that shows he needed a name too.” Matsuda mutters to Yagami about Kira. 

“There is no way to verify that this is related but criminals whose names were never released publicly or whose spelled incorrectly in the media were not targeted.” Mr. Yagami replies to the young detective. 

“We briefly went over this in one of our meetings,” Yagami explains. 

“That’s enough small talk for now. Come this way.” L looks over to the men still standing in front of the entryway. 

“Oh, right.” Matsuda looks over at L, seeing him slouching, hearing the conversation. 

“Please turn off your cell phones and other communications devices and leave them on the table right there.” L points at the table that has a checkered pattern. The detectives look at the table, confused, and betrayal in their system. 

“What do you think we’re going to be using cell phones during this meeting to leak information?” Aizawa spits out, anger pooling deep within him. 

“It’s alright. Just do what he says.” Yagami says, which the other stops from his complaint. All of them turn off their phones and then leave them on the small table. 

“I realized he’s been cautious from the beginning. But I still can’t tell if he trusts us or not.” Matsuda points out, looking over at the teen getting on a singular couch. 

“No, I just find them distracting. I can’t stand it if people’s phones are ringing when I’m trying to talk.” L informs, watching the detectives enter the living area. 

“Now let me start by saying nobody takes notes about anything that is said in these meetings. That means when we leave headquarters and any information we need is committed by memory.” L says seriously, watching as each man tense at the information. 

“Please make yourself comfortable.” L gestures to the seats in front of him. 

“...Right.” Yagami takes the lead, causing his men to follow. L watches silently, watching them carefully and seeing them still guarded. 

___

L fills his cup of coffee, feeling the detectives watching him closely but he ignores them. Taking a sip of his coffee, he grunts by the bitter taste. He then puts in six sugar cubes. 

“Uh, excuse me L?” Matsuda questions which capture said male’s attention. 

“Mhm? Oh, from now on you should stop calling me L. It’s Ryuzaki, just to be safe.” 

“Uh, okay Ryuzaki… If we know he needs a name and a face to kill, couldn’t we cut down the number of victims by keeping criminals’ names from the news?” 

“If we do that, then we would be putting the general public at risk.” L replies, stirring his coffee. 

“The general public?” Ukita voices everyone’s surprise. 

“Why?” Aizawa questions, mind trying to catch up. L stops stirring and looks up at them, “Kira is childish and he hates losing.” 

“But how do you…?” 

“Just what do you mean?”

“Well… I’m also childish and hate to lose. That’s how I know.” L explains like it’s simple to figure out. 

“Ryuzaki. Would you mind being a little more specific for us?” Yagami asks, wanting to know how this conclusion has been made. 

“Early on the investigation, I tried to provoke Kira with that broadcast. Up till then, we thought Kira would only go after criminals. But as we all witnessed, he didn’t hesitate to kill in my stand-in. Also as I said we knew he was in the countel region, in defiance he made sure his next victims came within Japan as if to say ‘And what are you gonna do about it’.” L takes a sip of his coffee.

“He met each of my challenges head-on and he has never missed an opportunity to return the favor. Now, what do you think will happen if we tried to use media restrictions to hide criminals from someone like that?” L, well Ryuzaki asks the detectives. 

“I guess…” Matsuda tries to answer but stops, the whole thing makes sense. 

“ ‘If you choose to hold names of the worst criminals, I’ll kill petty criminals or the innocents. I’m holding the whole world hostage so whose is it gonna be? I’m not the evil one here, but all those who oppose me by hiding criminals, you are truly evil.’ “ Ryuzaki sighs, dropping his act as Kira. 

“That’s exactly how Kira thinks. In any case, let’s look at other ways we can use the media to draw him out.” 

“But how?” Aizawa asks in astonishment and shock that L has already come up with things to lure out Kira. 

“How bout something like this…’Death of FBI agents infuriates the US. Latest killings anger the international police community, nations agree to send in fifty hundred in Japan!’ For Kira, this will be way beyond what he faced with the FBI. He’ll see everyone as a potential threat. Physiologically, he’ll start to feel cornered and that will cause them some kind of drastic actions.” L explains his plan, which makes the detectives happy that they can actually get Kira. 

“That’s-That’s interesting!” Ukita says. 

“So, he’ll think there are fifty hundred when there’s really is seven of us and since these other investigators don’t exist, Kira won’t be able to kill them.” Aizawa summarizes the plan. 

“It might just work!” Ukita nods.

“Well, before we celebrate I’ll tell you the rest of my thoughts on the Kira case… Kira works with someone and has access to classified information.” Ryuzaki nibbles on his thumb. 

“What evidence do you have that he’s working with someone else?” Aizawa asks, stumped, that Kira is working with someone. 

“Hold on Aizawa. Let’s listen to his entire theory before we’re asking questions.” Mr. Yagami steps in and gestures for Ryuzaki to continue. 

“We know he needs a name and a face to kill and to some extent, he can control a victim’s time of death and their actions before dying. We already know that much. Please keep that in mind and listen carefully to what I say next.” Ryuzaki uncaps a sharpie. 

“On December fourteenth, twelve FBI investigators entered Japan.” he writes down the date. 

“Here we are on December nineteenth, using prison inmates Kira conducts experiments manipulating victims’ actions where they die. In other words, during this window of only five days, Kira became aware of the FBI presence and obviously felt threatened,... because he didn’t know their names and faces, he was at a disadvantage. He needed to know how much control he had over his victims before he can use against the twelve agents and as we all know in December twenty-seventh…”

___

...I got ahold of the file which contained all the names and faces of the FBI investigators in Japan and I succeeded in killing each one of them. It’s practically impossible to guess which agent gave the folder to Kira, but I have to make sure that no one ever finds out that I came into contact with Raye Penber... Light looks at what he wrote on a normal notebook in front of him. 

“Huh? How come you’re not using the Death Note today? You studying for those entrance exams?” Ryuk looks over to Light and then to you, who has books littered around you. 

“It’s the least of my worries. Plus, it’s too late to start now.” Light mutters out which you scoffed at. 

“Yeah, if I had Light’s brain I would never study.” You mumble to yourself, scrunching your face in distaste at the book in front of you. 

“Oh? Whatcha doin?” Ryuk asks as he watches Light draws a line between two dates in the notebook. 

“December nineteenth to December twenty-seventh. I have been most active during this period.” He stops his writing, looking at the dates. You get up and look at them also, tilting your head. 

___

“During this period, to the best of our knowledge, at least twenty three individuals died of heart attacks.” L writes down the number 23 in between December 19 and the 27. 

“But these victims were different from Kira’s previous victim’s targets. They were all alleged criminals, ex-convicts, or suspects in ongoing investigations. So legally speaking, were innocent.” Ryuzaki informs, still looking at the dates. 

“That’s true.” Mr. Yagami agrees, seeing the pattern now.

“What this indicates, is that Kira needed to manipulate these lesser criminals in order to kill those FBI agents. He killed that many people so we are unable to tell the decoy from those who were actually used. In truth, he actually needed a few. Then comes in his partner in crime, I call him, Acolyte. From the information I've been telling you all, Kira is an impatient person that will not hesitate to let go of an opportunity to kill me. Acolyte is there keeping and making sure Kira doesn’t show any weaknesses and cover the blind spots. How do we know that? He made sure to hold Kira down until eight days to pass so the FBI could investigate other suspects. Which meant there will be no timeline linking their deaths. I suspect Kira and Acolyte had to be two of these people getting investigated by the FBI between the fourteenth and the nineteenth of December. In fact, I have no doubt.” Ryuzaki crosses out the line connected between the nineteenth and the fourteenth. 

“These are files provided by the FBI and they contain additional information you might find useful. For obvious reasons, you’re not committed to taking these out of this room but-” 

“Amazing! There’s only about five of us but with this much information we should cover a lot of ground.” Matsuda interrupts L, grabbing a packet from the pile which L put at the table. 

“We split into two teams. One team traces the FBI agents the other looks at the heart attack victims.” Aizawa instructs, getting excited about doing any kind of form of action. 

“There weren’t that many people who had access to information from headquarters and of those, the FBI agents only investigated small groups in five days.” Matsuda points out, reading the file in his hand. 

“So, does anyone have any questions?” Ryuzaki asks, watching their excitement with a stern voice. 

“Actually, Ryuzaki… I do have one question for you and it pertains to what you said earlier on how you hate to lose. Does the fact you showing us your face mean that you have lost? By just being here are you admitting defeat to Kira?” Mr. Yagami asks, watching Ryuzaki closely. 

“That’s right. By showing my face to you right now and sacrificing the lives of twelve FBI agents, I have lost the battle. But I’m not going to lose the war.” Everyone looks at L, eating up what the young male is saying. 

“This is the first time I have ever put my life down on a line. I want to show Kira that we are all willing to risk our lives if that’s what it takes. Hm, and that justice will prevail no matter what.” Ryuzaki smiles for the first time. 

“Hey yeah, that’s right.” Mogi.

“I like the sound of that!” Matsuda.

“We can do this.” Ukita.

“All right then. Let’s do this Ryuzaki!” Aizawa.

Well, I had my doubts about whether it was really him at first. But there is no mistaking it. This man is L... Mr. Yagami smiles at his thoughts. 

“Before we can go any further, I have to be exactly sure whether none of you is Kira or Acolyte. So I need to speak with you individually before you leave today.” Ryuzaki explains, looking as the men looking at each other. 

“Huh? What’s the deal, he still doesn’t trust us?” Aizawa grunts out, not believing what he’s hearing. 

“No. I think it’s a fair request. Try to see it from his perspective. Kira has been getting information from headquarters from the beginning. So there’s a good chance it’s one of us.” Mr. Yagami steps in. Ryuzaki stands up, walking away from the group to give them time to talk to each other.

“Chief's right. Working this case gives us a chance to meet him in person.” Matsuda agrees, looking at L who now stands at the other side of the room, looking out of a window to see the night sky. 

“He’s risking his life to be here,” Aizawa says like he wasn’t the one that was going to start controversy. 

Things are going well. Just one clue, a single dissuasive factor is all I need... L.

Just one oversight. A single piece of evidence all it will take. It could cost me and (Y/n)’s life... Light.

Just one thing… You look at Light’s concentrated face. 

___

“You already finished studying?” Ryuk looms over Light, who was laying in bed looking up at the ceiling. 

“I guess.” 

I’ll be fine. I haven’t missed anything. The biggest risk I’ve taken so far was that bus hijacking accident. But they will never connect it to Kira. Fortunately for me, both the police and L don’t know that Kira can kill people in other means than a heart attack. However, if anyone discovers that fact I’ll be in a lot of trouble... Light’s thought gets cut off by a ringing from his phone. Looking at the caller ID, Light instantly picks up.

“Hey, (Y/n).” Light.

“I am one percent sure that my mother doesn’t have work for the rest of the day and she has been asking if you can come over.” (Y/n)

“Sure! I’ll be there when I can.” Light.

“Kay, I’ll be here stuffing my face in food until you get here.” (Y/n) laughs out, which has Light chuckling. Light ended the call, getting up to get ready. He needed a break from these worrisome thoughts and (Y/n) always have ways to get him relaxed. A great example of last night. Going downstairs Light hears his mother talking to Sayu, “Does it have to be now?” 

“Your father has been pulling out all-nighters with no change of clothes. So you’re going to bring these to him.” 

“But mom! I promised my friends I’ll hang out with them today.” Sayu pouts at her mother who is holding a bag of clothes. 

“Why don’t I go? I was heading over to (Y/n)’s place so I might as well drop these off on the way.” Light steps in the living room. 

“Thanks, Light. I owe you one next time.” Sayu says, taking a bite out of her cookie.


	7. Overcast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something-something if you know what I mean

When you finish talking to Light on the phone, you help your mother start to clean the apartment. Which was a hard task to do, especially when your mother keeps nagging what you did wrong, to start over, or what else you should clean. It frustrates you to the point where you had to escape to the bathroom to get away from her for a minute or two. Thankfully, you’re both done cleaning the apartment and now your mother is in her bathroom freshening up. 

You sit down in the living room, feeling gross from the sweat you produced over the hours of cleaning. Turning on the TV, you start to wonder where Light is at right now. Usually, by now he should be here but you guessed he’s still studying... 

-Flashback to last night-

You sighed in frustration, closing the books around you and starting to stack them at the edge of the bed. Ryuk had gone who knows where in the house so it leaves you and Light together… alone. You bite your lip, it’s been a while since you both were alone. Now, the last time you two were alone was the time you two were still friends. Well, you two are still friends of course but the secret kisses he keeps giving you and the hand grazing yours every time you're walking in public… it’s different. You’re more than best friends but not dating since you told him that you both should just focus on beating L. Which means… Friends with benefits? More likely yeah. 

And you’re sure that friends with benefits do more than just a peck on the lips. You start to blush and look over at Light. He was still staring at the dates about his activities with the FBI agents. His muscles tense from overworking himself. Last time you asked why haven’t he let you write down names for him so he can relax but he ignores your question and distracts you. 

Either it’s because he doesn’t trust you, which is bullshit since you knew if he didn’t trust you then he’ll never have told you the Death Note was legit. The second thought that crossed your mind was that you’ll somehow mess everything up and expose yourself and Light to L and get executed. The final thought was he didn’t want you to go where he would end up when he died which is neither heaven nor hell… The second one was the best answer but you would rather let the last thought go through your head since it was romantic. 

Being romantic wasn’t something you experienced since the last time you had a boyfriend and even then, romance was limited. You guess this situation was also limited, which you don’t mind as much. Every time you and Light kiss, it’s quick and simple. Which makes you think about it every time you go to bed all giddy. Wait a minute… all those kisses… Light was the one who pulls you in. Now that you think about it, you never pull Light into a kiss. How embarrassing. You look over at Light, his back leaning on the chair while his hand holds up his head. You two are alone meaning this is a chance to finally take the lead. No Ryuk to criticize you nor interrupt. 

I can do it!... You cheer yourself in your head. Standing up, you slowly walk over to Light. You can feel your legs turn to jelly from nerves so you quickly throw a leg over Light’s lap and sit. Light looks at you in surprise but immediately his hands grab your waist. 

Now or never... You lean in, closing the gap and kiss him which he gladly kisses back. You guess he was aware that Ryuk isn’t here because he lightly bites your bottom lip, wanting access into your mouth which you gave permission by letting his tongue in. You moan into his mouth, his tongue expertly exploring your mouth. It excites you more when you start to feel Light’s left-hand gripping onto your waist while the other hand starts to wander down to your ass. 

Gasping, your hips accidentally thrust forward by the unexpected pleasure by your ass being touched. With your old boyfriend you never had done this, just kissing and nothing more so you didn’t know that your ass was a sensitive spot. Light squeezes your ass again, loving the reaction he got from you which you did again. You whimpered when your crotch grazed with his awakened cock. 

“Light.” You whispered out, when Light moved his mouth down to your neck, kissing, biting and sucking on your flesh. His other hand comes down to your ass and pulls you forward so that his crotch is under your ass. 

You can feel his cock twitch under you, so you start to move your hips. Getting a groan from Light made your own cock twitch from excitement. Wanting to give him pleasure also, you move your head down and start to nibble on his skin, making sure it’s not enough to mark him since you know he likes to look presentable. Then your hands roam down his chest, feeling his pecs and forming abs. Wanting to get a better feel, you start to unbutton his shirt while slowly going down on him. Seeing as you start to go down, Light pulls back so you can have total control for now. 

You unbuckle his belt and pull out his hard cock. It’s so fucking big that you start to have a need for it on your tongue to see if it’s heavy. 

“Fuck, (Y/n).” Light hisses, grabbing a fist full of your hair and pulling you down towards his cock. You immediately take him in your mouth, moaning at the taste. 

“Come on prince, you can take more.” Light mumbles out, pulling you more down. Letting your jaw slack open, trying to take him in more but you can feel you're about to gag so you go back up to the tip to twirl your tongue around which in return has Light moaning. You take your time on deep throating Light, every time you go down on him your throat gets more cock in it by an inch. 

You ran your hand on his thighs, squeezing them lightly. Tears in the corner of your eyes could be seen but you keep going. Then the unexpected happens making you pull out Light’s cock from your mouth and moan so loud that you covered your mouth. Light’s foot was rubbing on your own restrained cock which you forgot all about it. You look up at Light when he pulls your hand away from your mouth, wanting to hear your pathetic moans. 

“Keep going prince, master hasn’t cummed yet.” Light mumbles, pulling you back down on his cock by the hair. 

Every time you went up to the tip, Light would push down on your cock. With the friction encouraging you on, you suck Light faster and deeper. Your face a deep red from the act of your hips humping his foot but you didn’t stop. You can feel your orgasm approaching fast, feel your cock leaking precum. You can also tell that Light was close also by how his grip on your hair tightened and his cock kept twitching. 

Both of you are so close. On the verge of cumming. You pull your mouth off Light, pumping him fast and let your lips stretch around his tip so you won’t choke on his cum. Light growls out, cumming inside your pretty mouth. He pulls you off of him but keeps moving his foot on your clothed cock. 

“Arms behind your back.” Light groans at the sight of you who obeyed by quickly doing as he said. With Light seeing you like this made you feel more turned on. Felt overpowered by his gaze. 

“Can I cum?” You whispered yelled, not wanting Light’s family to hear you downstairs. His foot paused which you whined at. 

“Please, Master! I been a good boy!” You whined out, hips moving to find friction. Light chuckles at your form. It was a beautiful sight for him. 

“Come here, prince.” He let’s go of your hair and you quickly jump up to sit on his lap. Your hips grinding on his sensitive cock which he hissed out and grabs your hips still. You whimpered again, looking at his eyes in desperation. Light kisses your lip and you hungrily kiss back but he pulls away.

“Give me, my math book, yeah?” You stare at him with a stupid face. 

“What?” You asked, ignoring the pain from your cock. 

“I need to study for the exams.” Your mouth dropped. Shock and anger forming the pit of your stomach. 

“No! What the hell, Light-” You get cut off by Light grabbing your hair and pulls your head back. Not hurting you but enough that it burns to pleasure. Light licks up at the hickey on your neck that was forming and kisses it. 

“I didn’t give you permission to touch me like that prince. This is your punishment.” Light whispers, feeling his hot breath fan over your neck. 

“Sorry.” You whimper out, feeling him kiss your adam apple before letting you go. 

“Well, it seems like I missed something.” Ryuk’s voice interrupts the atmosphere that was created by you and Light. You quickly pull yourself off from Light while Light hurriedly tucks his cock away with heat on his cheeks, glaring at the Shinigami. 

___

You shake the memory away, feeling hot under your hoodie that hid the hickeys from everyone. The most embarrassing part? Your mom keeps pointing out that you’re starting to get a sore throat. 

“Okay, I’m out of the shower. Hurry up and take one too before Light shows up. You stink.” You pout at your mothers’ words but you knew she was right. You quickly get up and start to head in the shower. 

Last night was so embarrassing, yet so hot. Embarrassing when Ryuk caught you and Light in an intimate position. How you had to pack up with a raging boner and say goodbye to the Yagami family. It wasn’t hard to hide your boner since it softened but the point of waving at a mother and a kid goodbye after sucking off their relative was shameful. 

But right after Ryuk interrupted, the hard glare that Light gave to the Shinigami while buttoning his shirt up was so hot. Plus, master? Prince? Who knew that Light had a kinky side… who knew you had a kinky side! Damn, and him being so dominating, wow. It sure sucked that you didn’t cum at all yesterday. Didn’t have the energy to touch yourself from the exhausting walk to your house. Right now? Your dead tired from cleaning to even jerk off in the shower. 

Finally showered, you look at your neck and your eyes widened. Sure, you took a shower right after you slept last night but you didn’t pay attention to the mirror and right now, you wished you had. You expected maybe three hickeys since you gave Light little time to mess with your neck but, wow. You had one big hickey that was on your left side at the bottom, but the rest were little ones but many. At least five little ones littered everywhere on your neck. Gulping the saliva that formed in your mouth, you quickly throw on a turtle neck. Fixing your hair, you move to the living room, at least expecting to see Light here already but sadly he wasn’t. Just your mother sleeping on the couch. Grumbling, you take out your phone and dial him. 

___

“Thanks for explaining but just to be safe I would like to visit the task force headquarter again. Goodbye.” A little lady in black looks at Light before turning away to make her way to the police station. Light looks after her in distress, not wanting the lady to return back where he first met her. 

“Uh, please! Wait a second.” Light follows after her. “It’s like what I just told you, they won’t let you talk to anyone.”

“I know. I was hoping that I could speak to L directly.” The lady that Light knows by her fake name, Shoko Maki says. Light looks at the police station building that is getting bigger and bigger each step they take. 

“Ms. Maki, please, wait a second. It’s literally impossible to meet L. This is pointless.” Light rushes in front of her, making her stop in her tracks. 

“You may be right but I think there’s a chance that he’ll meet with me. The only contact I had with him was only following orders by him through a computer. He might remember who I am. You see I worked under him in a case in the US about two years ago.” 

“A-Are you serious? You worked under L?” Light asks, surprised at the outcome. 

“Yes, I didn’t tell you this but up to three months ago I worked as an FBI agent.” She tells the teen. 

This is it, finally something I can use... Light thinks to himself, “Well I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. In fact, I noticed that early on your instigative skills are beyond those of an amateur. You're very cautious and you seem to have a gift for getting in the heart for the matter. If I could I would like to learn from you.” Light says, walking away from her in the direction opposite of the police station. A smirk plastered on his face. Ryuk chuckles, looking at Light with impressed eyes, “One lie after the other. You make it look easy.” 

“From the beginning, I knew I had to do things outside of regular channels because from my perspective both the police and the members of the task force were suspects. But I’m certain that I could trust L.” She says, looking at the cloudy sky. Light looks over his shoulder, a glare on his face. 

“Maybe it’s unrealistic. But I think if I go to headquarters and give them my name there’s a chance I could speak with him directly.” Light then asks, “I see. But if the only person you trust with this info with L then, why me?” 

“I supposed I was upset that they didn’t let me see anyone from the task force and you came along claiming to be the son of the lead detective… no that’s not it. I’ll be honest with you, it’s because you remind me of L. There’s something about you that is like him.” Shoko finally turns to Light who hums to himself, thinking over what he should say next. Finally knowing what to say, Light turns to the woman. 

“Would you like to investigate with me?” 

“Huh?”

“I want you to come work with us and be part of the task force. We can use your help. As you know, not everyone can do it. Please, I know this is sudden but the team needs people Like you. I’m serious, you can do much more than just gather stuff on your own. You have all the experience as an FBI agent, you're more talented than the detectives on the task force and L trusted you in the past. It wouldn’t be difficult to join all you need is valid identification, a recommendation from a task force member and of course you need L’s permission.” Light smoothly says, lie after lie spewing from his mouth. 

“You want me in the task force?”

“I can’t help but think that fate had let me meet you today. I would like to be the one to recommend you-” Light’s phone rings unexpectedly. Light tries to not show his fear on his face but the shakiness in his hand says otherwise. Ryuk howls in laughter at Light’s predicament. 

I told her if dad were to call back she could speak with him. I almost had her, who the hell- 

Light’s anger dissipates replaced by relief. 

“Hey, look! It’s my dad.” Light doesn’t let Shoko see the caller ID and answers it.

“He-” (Y/n)

“Hey, dad. I met this woman that wanted to talk to him about the Kira case.” Light says, smiling at the woman that turned excited. Your heart stops and you start to think fast. Light is with her already so that means either she is a danger to Light by hiding her name or-

“Here, I’ll hand her the phone.” Light says, his heart thumping in his chest. You quickly grab your neck and push lightly, ready to speak in a low tone. 

“Hello?” Shoko.

“Hello, I found out from my son you wanted to speak with L, correct?” The pressure on your throat, the low tone and the raspiness of it when you sucked Light off gave off an older sound.

“Oh yes! I would like to speak with L please.” Shoko.

“I’m sorry to say but L wouldn’t speak with someone at random.” (Y/n).

“Right…” Shoko.

“If you want, I can set a date when L knows why you want to talk to him.” (Y/n).

“That would be great-” Shoko.

“You can give my son your information since right now I’m a little busy.” (Y/n).

“It’s alright…” Shoko rummages through her purse until she takes out her ID. 

“I need to apologize,” Shoko says to Light, looking at her ID. 

“Oh?” Light questions. 

“The name I gave you earlier was a fake. I’m so sorry.” Shoko bows in apology. 

“Don’t worry, to be honest, I’m impressed by how incredibly thorough you have been. You’ve stayed one step ahead of me. Well, that is just further proof of your capability.” You hear Light through the phone. 

The lady in black gives Light his phone and ID. Then suddenly, it starts to snow. Aizawa looks up at the sky, looking back down and opens his umbrella fast to cover himself from the snow. 

We made it in time (Y/n)... Thinks Light, looking at the ID in his hand. He then starts to write, 

Naomi Misora  
Suicide 1/1/2007  
Commits suicide in a way that nobody will be inconvenienced and her body will not be discovered. Dies by implementing this plan within 48 hours.

You listen carefully, hearing writing, most likely from Light writing the woman’s death and then hear footsteps like someone was passing them. You wonder who it could be. Right when Light finished writing, he looked at his watch. 

“Uh, if you don’t mind me asking, why do you keep looking at your watch?” Naomi asks. 

“Oh well… maybe because…” Light slowly says, looking down at his watch once more. Seeing the time is right, he looks at Naomi in the eyes.

“Because I’m Kira.” You hear Light say, making your heart jump with adrenaline. Light watches as Naomi gasps and eyes shining with fear. Sudden dread consuming her face until it suddenly goes blank and she turns away from Light. 

“What’s the matter?” Light asks as Naomi keeps walking away.

“There’s something I have to do.” You hear the woman say through the line. 

“I’m sure my prince would call my dad for you. Don’t you want to talk to him?” Your face flushes, covering your head with a blanket. 

“No, thank you. I have nothing to say to him.” Naomi answers. 

“Then goodbye, Naomi Misora.” Light mutters out, watching the woman walk to her death, Ryuk by his side.


End file.
